Yours (707xOC)
by CikFiona
Summary: Sophie decide to join an exchange student programme to korea. She's super excited when she is accepted to the programme.. what adventure will wait for her? . I'm bad at description lol. Read to find out more! And also MM character belongs to Cheritz and OC belong to me
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **Its my first english fanfic so i'm sorry if there is any grammar mistake.**

 **Also i'm not a native speaker so yeah hehe**

 **I hope you enjoy and the character will be slightly(or i think so) OOC.**

 **The story will start next chapter.. consider this one as prologue.. hehe**

* * *

Sophie run her finger through her hair and sigh. Today has been a tough day.. she failed her math test and get scolding from her brother. If only i'm a genius. Sophie is a 16 year old girl. Have a long black hair, brown eyes, peach skin, her height is 150 cm. She is from the science sports class. She's good with other subject except for mathematics. Math is her biggest enemy.

She is currently watching youtube on her laptop. She stumbled on a vlog video about being an exchange student to korea. After a watching a lot of vlog video about exchange student, she become interested to join and instantly sign up for it. She wants to go study in Korean High School because she can speak korean language well along wih 4 other language.

It takes 2 months to wait for the reply whether she's accepted or not.

* * *

After 2 months she finally get a reply from SFA.

When she reads the email.. she scream in happiness. She got accepted into the program and will be scheduled to go to korea next week. With a excited mood she run to her parents and tell them the news. At first they hesitate to allow her but knowing their daughter will go whether she's allowed or not, they have no choice but to allow her.

"Where will you stay? what if you catch cold? who will take care of you?" her mom asked her.

"With my host family. Don't worry mom! I'll be good!" Sophie try to assure her mother that she will be fine on her own. Besides she's not alone anyway "dad?"

"Flirt with boys and i will not hesitate to take you back" her dad say in serious manner. Sophie rolls her eyes. Ofcourse dad will say that.

At school when she tell the news to her bff, they freaked out.

"So you are leaving us!?" one of her bff, Ayna say "how could you!"

"Yeah!" Nhis agree.

"You are not going to replace us right?!" Brylen asked with a fake sad tone.

"Yeah! If you dare to do that then I will kill you with my own hand" Ayna say while putting both of her hand on Sophie's neck as if she is going to choke her.

"Guys" Sophie remove Ayna's hand from her neck "I'll be only gone for 5 months.. I'll be here next year for the SPM exam"

Suddenly Sophie's is being tackled on a group hug from her friends. They are legit crying including Brylen.

"Don't forget us! we love you!" they break the hug.

"If anyone hurt you, don't be hesitate to tell us and we will kill the asshole for you" Ayna say with a confident.

"Haha don't worry guys"

* * *

1 days before she leave, her mom make a small farewell party for her. Her uncle's and aunty's give a some advice and some money.

"Remember no sex. No boyfriend. I don't want to you to come back here with a.. small baby. I'm too young to be an uncle" her brother Steve say..

"I know i know.."

The next day she start to pack her things with her mom. It takes her a few hours to pack.

The day have arrived... her parents send her to the airport.. before entering the department room she bid farewell to her parents.

The exchange program is only 5 months long. What could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

 **Sorry if there is any grammatical mistake! TTATT *bows***

 **Oh and don't expect this story to be 100% same in game! (/3)/**~**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Sophie P.O.V

I arrive at Incheon International Airpot at 0230 P.M korea timezone. I look around the airport and amaze on how big it is. Is there any celebrities? ohh it would so cool if i can meet any celeb especially BTS! I'm an army!

I took out my phone and check my email. When I found my host family house address, I quickly pull my baggages and go outside of the building. Lucky for me it didn't take that long to find a taxi.

"Take me to this address please" I show the driver the address on my phone and he nodded.

"Is this your first time here miss?" the driver ask me.

"Yes" I answered him.

"Well you speak fluently in hangul. Are you sure this your first time? Are you on vacation?"

"Thank you.. err.. i'm sorry but what's your name?" I ask him as polite as i can.

"My name is Jang Mi Nam.. you can call me Mr Jang" he introduce himself.

"Ohh nice to meet you Mr Jang. My english name is Sophie Justine.. but since i'm in korea now.. my name is Kim Eun Hi" I introduced myself. I know what you are thinking right now.. why do I need a korean name? because I want to "and yes.. i'm sure this is my first time here. No, i'm here for studying. I join SFA programme to study here for 5 months.. i'm kinda curious about korean high school"

"Ohh.. both of your name is pretty just like you. Which school will you attend?"

"Seoul Girls' High School" I say with a bright smile.

"Ohh my daughter also go to the same school.. how old are you?"

"I'm 16"

"What a coincidence my daughter is also in the same age as you.. her name is Jang Haneul. I hope you can be friend with her" he say. Somehow I can sense that as a high hope on me being friends with his daughter.

"Don't worry Mr Jang. I will" I say with a smile.

We keep talking about random things until we reached my destination. Mr Jang is a fun person to talk with. He help me carry my baggage to my host family front house.

"Thank you Mr Jang" I bow to him. It's my habit to bow to someone when I say thank you. Weird right?

"No problem Miss Kim.. and here" he reached his pocket and take out his business card "if you need a taxi just call me. I'm more than happy to take you to your destination" he say.

"Oh thanks! This will be really helpful to me.. i'll keep it" I take out my purse and put his business card in it. When I take my money out to pay him, he immediately stop me.

"It's okay. You don't have to pay me" he say.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Moreover I have fun talking to you so it's okay. Goodluck with your study" he say and drive away. I didn't even get to say thank you to him. Oh well. I turned around and press the bell button. I'm nervous but happy at the same time.

The door open revealing a middle aged woman. She have a brown eyes, brown hair and probably her height is 159 cm. She has a gentle smile on her face.

"Oh you must be the exchange student! Come in!" she step aside and gesture me to come in "oh wait. Se Jun! come here!" she shout someones name. In a few seconds a tall man come. I guess its Se Jun "could you be a dear and help our guest carry her bag?"

"Okay" Se Jun reply and quickly take my bag "the guest room right?" he ask his mom.

"Ah yes!" her mom nodded and he proceed to carry my bag "that's my son. I only have one child and it's only me and him living in this house.. so I hope both of you can get along well"

I want ask about her husband but I don't want to be consider rude on my first day.

"Don't worry ma'am" I say.

"Oh please.. call me mom. Its kinda weird to be called ma'am in my own house.. by any chance have you eat your dinner?" she ask me. I only shake my head "My my.. lets go to dining room.. we can have dinner together"

During dinner I introduced myself to them. They also did the same thing. After the introduction, we talks about random things and sometime they will ask about my family in Malaysia. I'm from North Borneo, Malaysia. You can look it up on google if you want to!

Se Jun's mom name is Ho Eun Ha. It's almost same with my korean name.. the only different is 'Hi' and 'Ha'.

"Well looks like I have a twin now" Mrs Ho say jokingly.

After dinner Se Jun show me the room that i'll be sleeping. Se Jun is a nice man.. he is 4 years older than me.

"This your room" he said while opening the door.

The room has a pastel color theme which is my favorite by the way. It's have been decorated beautifully and cutely. There is a single bed in the middle with a glowing stars sticker on the wall, a mint color dresser, study table by the window.. and wow there is a lot of stuff in it. Even a lot of stuffed toy!

"My mom really wants a daughter but the accident happen, thats why she decorated this room like this even we have no teenage girl in here.. oh and you have your own bathroom over there" Se Jun say. When I want to ask why, he quickly shove me inside and walk away.

Wow.. rude.

I close the door behind me and take a bath. After taking a bath and change my clothes to my sleep wear.. I throw myself to bed and grab my phone. I send a quick message to my mom saying that I already arrived safe and sound. A few minutes later my mom replied..

From: Mom

Be careful, sayang*.

-Mom

I smile.. ohh I already miss my family. I put my phone down and close my eyes to go to sleep. I can't wait to go to school tomorrow!

* * *

The next morning i wake up at 6 am and quickly get ready to school. I only wear my Red and Black striped T-Shirt, black leggings and tied my favorite pink sweater on my waist. I put my hair in messy bun and apply a simple foundation on my skin along with a strawberry color lipstick on my lips.. lol i'm bad at describing thing. And don't forget eyeliner! Eyeliner is life!

I grab my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I grab my shoe and quickly go to dining room to get some breakfast. It's almost 7:00 am.. i don't really have any idea when the school starts here. My old school start at 7:00 am...

After eating breakfast I quickly dash to the front door and wear my shoes. When I was about to leave, Mrs Ho stop me.

"Wait! You forgot your lunch! here" she give me a cute bag with my lunch in it "it's been a while since I make lunch for someone in high school.. now hurry or you will be late for your first day! take care honey!" she say.

"Thanks mom!" I run out from the house and go to the bus station.

* * *

When I arrived the school has already started so the hallway is empty.

Now how can I go to the principal room.. I sigh and walk in random direction.

I look around. I hope there is someone who can show me the way.

After a tiring 20 minutes of walking, I finally found someone who can show me the way to principal room.

Her name is Lee Hyeri. She shows me the way to the principal room.

The process take almost 30 minutes and finally they send me to my class.

The class has 35 student including me. At first it was awkward since i'm so nervous but soon I become more comfortable because of the student and teacher is so friendly.

The teacher tell me where to buy the school uniform and need to wear them at least the day after tomorrow or next week. But being a good student, i'll wear it tomorrow. Hehe.

Time really fly fast when you study. The school time is over.. I already make a few friends. I must say there is a huge different between my old school and here.

"Hey Eun Hi!" Hyeri call me. Apparently we are in the same classroom "where are you going after this?"

"I'm going to buy school uniform. Why?"

"Lets go together" she say "I don't have anything to do anyway"

"Great! I really need some help.. thanks Hyeri" I fistbump with her.

"Sure. Lets find a taxi"

"No worry. I got this" I take out my purse and called Mr Jang. UI also send a quick message to Mrs Ho that I will be late since I need to buy school uniform.

A few minutes after that Mr Jang arrived. He sends us to the location that I showed him.

After buying my school uniform and other school essential like pen, book and etc.. Hyeri and I decide to take a break on a bench outside the shopping mall.

"Eh there is a phone" Hyeri say while picking up a phone from the bench "I wonder who own this.. they should be careful"

"I know" I take it from her and examined it. It look pretty new to me "maybe we should-" a beep sound interupt me. It's Mr Jang. "I need to go.."

"Keep that phone. We can send it to the police station tomorrow. Bye!"

* * *

On my way home I turned the smartphone on. Maybe there is something in this phone that can lead me to the owner.

Suddenly the phone glitch and a message come in. Oh okay. That's creepy.

Unknown: Hello?

"Siapa ni?*" I mumbled in Malay. Which is my country language by the way. When i try to reply something come out. Ahh I need a username. I set my username to my real name 'SophieJ'

SophieJ:?

Unknown: Can you see this?

Seriously? Of course I can.

SophieJ: Who are you?

Unknown: I'm sure you're suprised.

Unknown: It's not everyday you got a text from stranger.

Unknown: I'm flustered myself. I found a smartphone at a subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

Unknown: I want to find the owner, I don't see any contact info or call records..

So that's why you left it at bench? bruh..

Unknown: I've been sending messages with this app but no reply...

Unknown: All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.

Unknown: I'd like to go there myself but i'm currently abroad..

What? I smell something fishy..

SophieJ: An address?

Unknown: Yeah

Unknown: Can you help me find the owner of this phone?

Unknown: I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you for a favor like this.

Unknown: But still..

Unknown: I'd appreciate if you could help..

Alright.. I guess I can help this 'unknown' person.. even I have a strong suspicious on this thing..

SophieJ: How can I help you?

Unknown: Urmm I'd like you to go to the address saved here.

Unknown: I saw the street view from the internet, and i've been there before.

Unknown: It's an apartment downtown. Very crowded.

Unknown: It's a safe place. If you feel unsafe you can turn around.

Unknown: I know the area. It's develop.

Unknown: Please?

SophieJ: No. You're creepy.

I don't care anymore. I feel so suspicious.

"Miss?" Mr Jang called me.

"Yes?"

"The traffic jam is really bad.. so I think it will take a while."

"That's okay" I say and continue chatting with this 'unknown' person.

Unknown: Creep?... ^^;;

Unknown: I'm not a creep..

Unknown: Haven't you heard of the saying 'you get a treat if you listen to older men'?

What?! Does he know my age?

SophieJ: No;;

Unknown: Sorry I was just kidding ^^;;

Unknown: Anyways..

Unknown: I know i'm asking too much.

Unknown: You might find I'm odd.

Unknown ...I am a little bit odd to be honest.

And he went blabbering about two strangers connected and how i'm the first one to respond his message. He also send me his photo. I have to admit that he's pretty cute. His eyes color is one of my favorite color. Nice. My suspicious towards him gone a little. This guys practically begging me to return this phone. Fine then.

SophieJ: Alright.. I'm returning if something seems strange.

Unknown: Thank you!

Unknown: I'll send you the address.

He send me the address and I showed it to Mr Jang.

"I need to go here first"

"Oh the place is kinda far though" he say. Well looks like i'm going to be late.

"Thats okay Mr Jang"

"Alright then.."

* * *

When we arrived Mr Jang said he has an emergency and need to go back immediately but he promise that he will come back asap.

Now I'm alone in front of a door. I guess this is the place. There is something craved on the door handle. RFA. Hmm what is this? The door has lock. Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat.

Suddenly the phone ring.

Unknown: Are you there? ^^ see. Nothing strange.

Unknown: Is there a password lock on the door?

Thats kinda weird. How did he knows a stranger's house?

SophieJ: Yes.

Unknown: I'll send you the digits.

He sends me the digits. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? this is soooo creepy. I try it and the door really open. I feel like i'm a criminal.

SophieJ: The door's open..

Unknown: Good. Why don't you go inside?

SophieJ: Can I just enter a stranger's house?

Unknown: You can just leave a note. I'll give you my info.. if anything happen. You can just show my message. That'll do.

SophieJ: First.. alright..

Unknown: Th

Unknown: ank

Unknown: You..

And he's out. That was creepy af.

Suddenly the phone is glitching again.. and this time I'm in a chat room with bunch of strangers. Oh great.. more strangers to deal with.

* * *

 **Sayang: Same meaning as 'honey' in english..**

 **Siapa ni?: Means who is this?**

 **Well I hope you guys like it!^^**


End file.
